Bait
by Princess of the Mer-Rebels
Summary: A story of drabbles.  First Arthur had to get captured by a sorcerer.  Then he just had to find out a secret.  And now there are some people out for revenge?  Why can't Merlin get a break?  Whump and Bamf!  No slash.
1. Chapter 1

I am reposting this as a new story. If you read it in drabbler, skip the first 5 chapters.

"Where am I?" Arthur asked angrily.

"You are in the forest," a mellow voice said.

"I know that! Honestly, you're worse than my manservant. Where am I?"

"In the forest of Lunim. I require a discussion with someone, and you are the easiest way to meet them,"

"You're joking! I'm bait?" Arthur was starting to get really mad.

The sorceress laughed, "Of course you're bait. Why would I want you otherwise? Though I may kill you after I'm done with you,"

Arthur seemed unfazed by the revelation that the sorcerer wanted to kill him, he was so used to it.

To be continued. Imagine the sorceress' voice to be like Luna's in the Harry Potter Movie. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2! Enjoy! To AzraelLilith: These are drabbles, so they are only 100 words. They are meant to be short. Thank you for reviewing!

Arthur had been sitting there for what seemed like hours, the sorceress just sitting there watching him.

"When is this person you're waiting for going to get here?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know,"

"I do. I am here," a commanding voice came from the shadows. A man, in a large purple cloak that covered his face, walked out.

"Emrys?" The sorcerer asked.

"Evidently," the cloaked man said dryly, "What is it you want with the Pendragon?"

"It is you I have business with,"

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Join me,"

"What?"

"Join me and we will take over the world,"

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3!

"You. Want. Me. To. Take. Over. The. World." The cloaked man said slowly.

"Yes, I do,"

Arthur was panicking. Why was this Emrys able to take over the world? He must be a powerful Sorcerer. What if he accepted?

"You're being serious? Why would I ever take over the world with you?" Arthur felt sudden relief. "I'm here to save Arthur. Then I will hopefully never have to see you again. If you resist, I will be forced to take action,"

The sorcerer looked angry, "Does this count as resistance?" He magically pushed back the hood of the cloak.

Cliffhanger! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next part!

The cloak fell back to reveal Merlin.

Arthur would have fell over in surprise if not for the fact he was tied to the tree. His face showed complete betrayal.

"Now that the prince has seen you, you'll be killed. Then I can finish my plan without interference as you wouldn't help,"

"You will never hurt Camelot!" Merlin's eyes flashed and the sky turned stormy. The sorceress was suddenly struck by lightning. Arthur looked on in shock.

"Forgive me Arthur," Merlin whispered as he magically took the ropes off Arthur and tied his arms in them, "Do as you wish,"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank You for the wonderful reviews!

"**Do as you wish," the words echoed in Arthur's mind, haunting and dead. He staggered back in shock.**

_Why wasn't Arthur saying anything? Merlin wondered as he waited motionlessly. Why couldn't he just kill him and get it over with?_

**Why did Merlin betray him? How could he do this? How?**

_Kill me_"

"Why," Arthur hoarsely whispered, finally breaking the suffocating silence.

Merlin just bowed his head.

**I need a façade.**

"Leave Camelot, never return," Arthur ordered starting to walk out of the clearing.

"I can't," Merlin cried, defeated.

Arthur turned, "What?" he said startled.

"I can't leave, Destiny says so,"


	6. Chapter 6

This is where the new stuff starts for those who read my drabbler story. If not, please read it (shameless self advertising). Thanks to all reviewers, alerters, and favers!

* * *

><p>'What destiny?' Arthur thought to himself, before voicing his question.<p>

"Our destiny,"

"That doesn't clear things up," Arthur said exasperatedly.

Merlin shrugged, "I can't explain. Its just destiny. It's my job to keep you alive from sorcerers,"

Arthur looked indignant, "I don't need a babysitter," he growled.

"Never said you did, just that magic must counteract magic,"

"Why'd they pick you to guard me anyway?"

"I was born with the magic to serve you,"

'Born with the magic?' Arthur thought. Aloud, he said, "To serve me? What would happen if I killed you? What would happen to your 'destiny?'"

"Nothing,"

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Nothing?" Arthur growled, "But you said—"

"You could run me through, me, burn me, banish me, but that wouldn't get rid of me. I'd still be in the shadows, protecting,"

"So I don't have an option,"

"Well you get peace of mind,"

"I'd rather have you where I can see you. You will return to Camelot with me, I will observe you, and if need be, kill you- in a way you can't escape from,"

"Yes sire," Merlin bowed his head.

"Take the chains off and get on the horse, you're riding in front, where I can see you,"


	8. Chapter 8

Arriving in Camelot, Arthur watched Merlin's every move. He watched as Merlin put the horses back and did the chores listed. No magic. Why wasn't he using it? Is it because I'm watching? Or does he just not use it for everything? But why wouldn't he use it? Arthur also saw the sudden changes in Merlin, well everyone noticed the sweet smile had left and Merlin only spoke when needed.

Arthur finally cornered Merlin in his room, "Look. We will be talking. You will be explaining. Everything!"

Merlin looked as though he expected this, "What do you want to know?"


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9! I never expected to go this far in the story! I originally wrote it to be a two part. Then it just grew! Hope you guys like it! Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

><p>"Everything," Arthur replied immediately.<p>

"That'll take a while,"

"I don't care,"

Merlin smiled, glad to be able to explain, "It starts with when I first came to Camelot, or when I was born, or the stupid lizard told me about my 'destiny' to protect you. Did you know I didn't believe it at first either? Then again we'd just gotten into that fight in the market,"

"Merlin!"

"Right, rambling. Well, the first thing you need to know is that I was born like this, and I'd never hurt you on purpose,"

"I already know that Merlin, get to the story!"

* * *

><p>Please review! Even if it's flames, I use them for burnishing swords for the zombie apocalypse (what else would kill the dead) if they're dragon, and marshmallows if they're normal.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Meh, I'm thinking about skipping most of the story. Let me know if that's ok with you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews!

* * *

><p>"Ok, so it starts when I got here, saw someone beheaded for sorcery, saved Gaius from falling and fought with you. I kept hearing a creepy voice calling my name. One night I followed it. Turned out to be the dragon,"<p>

"You talked with that beast!" Arthur interrupted.

"Kilgarrah is not a beast! Ok, he is, but still!"

"That thing has a name?"

"Keep up! So, Kilgarrah is calling me. He tells me about how my destiny is to protect the once and future king, that's you, I don't believe him and we carry on with our lives,"

"What changed?"

* * *

><p>Please review! Thank you to Owl Watcher for correcting me. It has been fixed.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

The first three episodes in drabble form. I'm going to make this take place between the second season and first so I will only describe the first season.

* * *

><p>"Well, what changed was the attack by Lady Helen. I saved you, became your manservant, blah, blah, blah. Then Valiant came, I got the snakes out early,"<p>

"That was you!"

"Yes, already said that. Keep up. Then, Nimueh poisoned the water supply with the Avanc. I caused the fire to flare up, killing it," Arthur looks like he wants to comment then stops, "Then Nimueh tried to poison you. I drank it because I found out, and then you went to get the flower. My magic worked sub-consciously and sent you the orb,"

"How?"

"I don't know,"

"Then what happened?"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Next three episodes. I should only have one or two more of these before I can get to the fun part of writing this. What happens after. Poor Merlin. That's all I can reveal about that. *Evil grin*

"Lancelot came, I forged his seal and helped with the griffin," Merlin answered.

"That's why—"

"Yes, now don't interrupt," Arthur started pouting.

"Then Edwin came. Turns out he was the one hurting Morgana. I killed him," Merlin bowed his head, "Sofia came. This one is very different from your perspective. She was a Sidhe who wanted passage to Avalon, and she needed a mortal prince as sacrifice. She tried to kill you by bewitching you and I killed her," he said the end really fast.

"She was a what?" Arthur yelled.

"Erm, evil Sidhe attempting assassination,"  
>"Great," he sighed.<p>

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Mordred and Excalibur. Enjoy!

"Then Mordred came. Creepy dragon told me he was going to kill you, but I ignored him and helped you,"

"He told you the druid, Mordred, would kill me. And you still came?"

"You'd have killed me if I hadn't. I'll deal with Mordred when needed. Then I made an epic magical sword using the dragon's breath that will defeat any enemy. It is only for you and nobody else,"

"Great!" Arthur smiled, "Where is it?"

"About that… see I kinda threw it in a lake,"

"Why?" Arthur looked incredulous.

"Uthur used it to stop Tristan De Bois,"

"Oh,"

"Then…"

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hope you like it. Almost done with describing. Then Merlin better run. Hehehe.

"Then we went to Ealdor. I made the wind and W-Will died," Merlin faltered.

"So he wasn't—,"

"No,"

"I'm an idiot,"

"Huh?"

"What I told you—,"

"Oh, doesn't matter. Let's just finish this. You know what happens with the Labyrinth, no major magic there. Then Morgana tried to kill your father,"

"She what!" Arthur yelled, rising.

"Wait!"

"What Merlin? I have to—!"

"She reconsidered and ended up saving him from assassins, helped by my magic,"

"If she tries again—"

"She won't," (AN: Oh the irony)

"I hope you're right,"

Merlin froze. How was he supposed to explain the next part?

I decided the Questing beast should have it's own drabble. With how important it is and all. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Questing Beast. Part 15. I can't believe when this started it was 5 in my drabbler story.

"Why'd you freeze?" Arthur asked warily.

"The next part. I'm not sure how to explain," they were quiet for a second, "So it happened with the questing beast. The bite is poisonous, lethal,"

"But I'm still here,"

"It should be lethal but I went to the Isle of the Blessed where I saw Nimueh and she gave me the Cup of Life, which you drank from. So the cup needs a life for a life. I thought it was going to be me, but then it turned out to be my mom, then Gaius, then I killed Nimueh,"

"You what?"

Please Review. I will probably have like five more chapters/drabbles and then write a sequel non-drabble style with a what happens after. I may not post for a few days because of finals. Sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

"Er, killed her," Merlin repeated.

"Nimueh. The Nimueh who's the main reason my father banned sorcery?"

"Umhm, yes?" he said it more like a question.

"Seriously?"

The door swung open, "Sire," a voice called, "your father requires your presence in the throne room immediately,"

"Great, I wonder why?" Arthur said getting up. Merlin started to get up too, but Arthur stopped him "You have chores to do. I want them finished when I return,"  
>"But this'll take me all night,"<p>

Arthur gave him a look, "Seriously?"

"But I thought—"

"I said get it done. You will get it done,"

My power went out, so I have to wait to type/post any more of the story. Sorry!


	17. Chapter 17

Power is back! Finally a new plot. This is just an intro thing.

"Arthur," Uthur greeted as Arthur walked into the throne room, "I'd like to introduce you to Lady Mara,"

"Good day Milady," Arthur swept into a courteous bow and kissed her hand.

"It's an honor to meet the crown prince of Camelot," Lady Mara said smiling.

"Lady Mara will be staying here for a few days. She is a guest from the Ulvir kingdom. We are hoping for a peace treaty between the kingdoms,"

Arthur nodded and they talked courteously. Neither the prince nor king noticed the smirk Lady Mara gave her maidservant as the maid snuck out of the room.

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

A bit of Merlin/oc. Or is there? That's for you to decide.

Merlin managed to complete his chores in record time. "I could get used to this," he muttered quietly to himself. He was walking to find Arthur in the throne room, when he ran into a beautiful young girl, literally.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" she said.

"No problem," She started to walk, before he called out, "I'm Merlin, what's your name?"

"Taika," she said before continuing walking.

Merlin stared after her, watching her hair in the breeze and her dress flow as she walked, "Taika," he sighed.

As she left his sight, she chuckled evilly. The plan was in action.

If you look up the name Taika, it's Finnish. The country they're from is around Finland. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Lady Mara swept into the room "Is everything ready?" she asked Taika quietly.

"Almost," Taika said smiling, "A little more work on and Emrys, or as he's called here Merlin, will be ensnared. He won't know what hit him," She went back to pouring over a page in an ancient looking book with odd symbols, a page on love spells.

"Perfect," Mara gave Taika a smile and swept from the antechamber of her quarters.

Slowly, Mara transformed in the private of her chambers. 'Nobody stops my younger brother's plans,' she thought, 'not even someone claiming to be the legendary Emrys.'

So love spells. I promise Merlin whump is to come, as is Bamf! And maybe an Uthur reveal, not sure yet. Please review! Part 20 will be up when I get three different people to review!


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you reviewers!

There was a feast that night, in honor of Lady Mara's arrival. Merlin had the job of getting the prince *cough*prat*cough* ready.

"Do I have to?" he whined as Arthur handed him the traditional servant uniform.

"Don't question your prince Merlin,"

"I could turn you into a frog if I wanted to,"

"Except then you'd be in the stocks, if not dungeons," Arthur smiled as Merlin glared in response. "You're wearing it. That's final,"

"Fine, but I'm not wearing that hat,"

"Yes you are. It's part of the outfit. Anyway, it's not like it's any uglier than that neckerchief,"

"Hey!"

I know it may be hard to see, but there is a reason I included this incident.

If you review, you get magical purple candy from unicorn land. The person who reviews the most by the time I'm ready for it, will receive the opportunity to choose if they want Bamf!Merlin or Whump!Merlin first. They both will be in it, just one will be first, the other second.


	21. Chapter 21

A bit of flirting. I'm sure everyone except Merlin can see Taika's scheme. IN other news, my friend is a vampire unicorn (long story).

"Nice outfit," Taika snickered.

"Uh, Arthur kinda—"

"I never said it was bad," she gave Merlin a flirtatious smile, " You make it look good,"

"Really?"

"Of course,"

"Well I can tell you that dress is a lot prettier,"

"Thanks," they grew quiet as Uthur started to talk, stealing glances at each other.

Afterwards, at the banquet they started to talk.

"What's it like working for Arthur?" Taika asked.

"Well, it's interesting. He's a prat though,"

"Are you sure it's ok to call him that? He may hear you,"

Merlin snickered, "It's alright, I don't care if he hears,"

Those that review get a rainbow fedora of epicality!


	22. Chapter 22

"So _Mer_lin," Arthur teased, "you have a crush,"

"No," Merlin immediately denied, almost too quickly.

"Yes you do,"

"No!"

"Don't deny feelings _Mer_lin,"

"But—"

"Don't, you'll be glad later. Ask her out,"

"But—"

"That's an order,"

"Why?"

"It'll be funny when she turns you down,"

"Thanks for the confidence,"

"My pleasure," Arthur laughed.

Later that day:

"Um, Taika," Merlin said shyly.

"Yes?"

"Doyouwantogoutwimme?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

She nodded. "When?"

"How about tonight, for dinner?"

"See you then," Taika smiled, but as Merlin turned away in relief it turned into an evil grin.

Okay, so I know it was cheesy and kinda lame, but I figured Merlin wouldn't have experience in romance, so it was fine. Please review!

To Mia: look in season one, I think episode 4, but I'm not sure. Merlin is forced to wear it to a banquet, and it's the 'official outfit'.


	23. Chapter 23

Plot is actually going to get good now. Yay!

Merlin met Taika down in the courtyard that evening. "I brought a picnic," she said, smiling, "Do you want to go have it at this really pretty clearing I saw?"

"Um, sure," They walked down to the forest, and into a large glade. Merlin sat down, but Taika stayed standing. "Aren't you going to sit down?" Merlin asked.

"No," she replied, her innocent smile turning malicious, "I don't expect to need to," The grass Merlin was sitting on rose, transforming into chains.

Mara walked out from the shadows.

"What are you doing?" Merlin shouted.

"Nothing, yet," The girls laughed evilly.

Ok, question time. Do you want me to make this longer, with less time between updates, or keep doing daily drabbles?


	24. Chapter 24

I'm going to keep with the drabbles, because no one answered my question. This drabble marks the beginning of the whump!

They surrounded him like vultures, coming closer and closer. Merlin tried blasting the chains.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. The more you attack them with magic, the tighter they get,"

"What do you want?" Merlin shouted.

"You killed my brother. You destroyed his plans. For that you will pay,"

They reached Merlin, and Taika pulled out a long knife. She carefully ran it across his chin and down his neck, allowing a thin tiny cut to be made.

"If I put more pressure," she crooned, "You would die," she laughed, "For the record, I never liked you,"

Shameless self advertising time: if you like these, I have my story Drabbler (which I know some of you have read) which was the start of this. I also have a new songfic called Superman and a Watching the Show story. And my other story Welcoming Death which has suicide!Merlin. Please read some of those!


	25. Chapter 25

More Whump. It was so much fun writing this. I think I have a disturbed mind, what with the suicide story recently and now this torture. It was hard writing this in 100 words. There should be at least 2 more drabbles just with whump. Then some epic bamf.

Taika continued dragging the knife, down his chest until reaching at his gut. "I could stab you, but I'd prefer to make it a slow miserable death," she pulled the knife away and grabbed his hand.

"What are you—"

"Shhh," Taika said, "Save your breath for screaming. Torture is sweeter when they scream," She lopped off one of Merlin's fingers and he let out a bloodcurdling, heartbreaking, scream. "Good," she smiled.

"Don't take all the fun Taika, let me have a turn," Mara whined as Taika began mutilating Merlin's legs.

"Don't worry, you get the pleasure of killing him,"

Please tell me your opinions of the whump in a review!

On another note, has anyone else had troubles reading reviews? I can't see any new reviews. Is it glitchy on the whole site or is it just my computer?


	26. Chapter 26

No whump in this one, sorry, but it does have Arthur and is crucial to the plot. I promise whump in the next.

Arthur heard a terrifyingly familiar scream. He jumped up immediately from his seat at the dinner/banquet and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Uthur asked, irritated, but Arthur was already out the door.

He made it to the stables before anyone bothered trying to stop him, and by that time there was no point. He grabbed his sword and made for the trees. He knew that had been where they had gone, because the idiot had asked him for the night off earlier. What had he gotten himself into this time?

Someone had hurt Merlin. That was intolerable.


	27. Chapter 27

Merlin couldn't feel his limbs. That seemed, in his opinion to be a good thing and a bad thing. Good, because he no longer had to feel the excruciating pain from each cut. Bad, because what had caused the numbness. He couldn't cry anymore, his whole body exhausted, destroyed.

"Seems our little Emrys isn't so tough after all," Taika taunted, "It's useless to keep him any longer. Would you like to kill him now?"

Mara grinned, "Not yet. First I want him to feel the pain of **my **knife. It wouldn't be fair for you to get all the fun,"


	28. Chapter 28

More whump. I loved writing this one. Don't worry, Arthur will rescue him… eventually.

"This knife is special," she purred in his ear, "a single touch by the blade, and you feel like you've been hit by lightning. Isn't that fun?" she giggled.

Merlin tried to shake his head, but she had it caught in her hands. She took the gleaming blade and slowly dragged it down parallel to the side of his head until it caught his ear. She cut it, little by little, dragging out the torture. Merlin screamed as the pain struck him, his head feeling as though it would fall off.

"You'll beg for mercy by the time I'm done,"

How am I doing with whump? This is my first story where I'm actually torturing someone. The rest were minor, compared to this.


	29. Chapter 29

Almost done with the whump. This is the last part. Then a few transition drabbles and I get to do bamf!

Merlin whimpered. Misery and pain seeped through his very essence. Now he knew how Nimueh felt, except worse, because he knew there was no ending to it. Mara stabbed at him relentlessly, making sure not to damage vital organs. She would save those for last. She ruined his arms and legs, destroyed his back without cutting too deep, and ruined his hearing. Merlin was ready to beg. He just hoped it would be over soon. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Little did Merlin know, Arthur was coming. He followed the cries, praying he wasn't too late.

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

This was almost poetry. I tried to keep a pattern. The lines alternate POVs. The POVs are kinda obvious.

He followed screams, running, racing against the clock, hoping he wasn't too late.

He whimpered, crying out in pure agony, hoping salvation would come soon.

He halted outside the clearing, they hadn't seen him yet. But he'd seen.

He looked up, an instinct telling him to, eyes met with help. But it was futile.

He didn't think, barged in, he had to stop them.

He didn't think, he saw they had both of them; he couldn't let them hurt him too.

He was in pain, misery, was this how Merlin felt?

He was uncontrollable, he had to save him.

So, now they have Arthur too. I originally was going to have Arthur free him and Bamf happen, but I changed it completely. Don't worry you still get bamf! Tell me what you think about this format. I am holding ch 31 hostage until I get 65 reviews! That's 5 new reviews. Not too difficult.


	31. Chapter 31

Merlin let loose everything he had, without regrets, without fear. He was going to be dead anyway, he wouldn't let Arthur follow. A burst of light, it was anarchy, utter chaos. Magic was flying everywhere, shooting from the one weak, barely able to move, boy. The sorceresses were attempting to keep hold of the spell tying up the boy, and combat the magic being flung out. Arthur tucked and rolled, bringing his sword down on the vines. (AN: I was going to have him kill Taika or Mara, but Merlin deserves that honor.) They broke in a splash of black and silver sparks. Merlin's magic surged, decimating trees and knocking out the sorceresses, before he fainted.

Sqee! Finally time for Bamf!Merlin. Revenge for them hurting poor Merlin. I'll have fun with this… heheheh—look away from the girl muttering evilly to herself. Look away NOW!


	32. Chapter 32

The magic helped the pain, a little. Unintentionally, he grew back his limbs, acting on pure instinct and adrenaline. He healed some of the cuts partially. Arthur shook him awake, fearful of his life. "Merlin!"

"Ar-thur?" Merlin opened his eyes faintly, blearily sitting up, "wha ha-pen?"

"You were captured, they tortured you," slowly the events flitted through Merlin's mind, visions of pain and agony.

He made his way up. "You shouldn't stand," Arthur protested.

"Nee to. Wher ar dey?"

"Just wait, I have them under control," He grabbed Merlin, just as he swooped into another faint. "Don't worry, just sleep,"

I was writing this, and I noticed similarities between Merlin's speaking and the infamous My Immortal (Harry Potter Fandom). I'm not sure if that's good or bad. This was a hard chapter to write, but I figured Merlin wouldn't just wake up and immediately be Bamf after just being tortured, so I need a transition. I also figured he needed his ear and finger back. Those may come in handy.


	33. Chapter 33

He waited all night, Merlin waking up for a few seconds at a time, and then falling back asleep. Arthur had bandaged him best he could, though most of it was helped by magic. He had Taika and Mara trapped, even though they'd regained consciousness hours previous. Merlin's subconscious had seemed to account for that while spewing magic everywhere, and had made magic proof cages.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, wearily. He seemed to be fully conscious this time.

"Hey," Arthur said quietly, "You ok?" Stupid question, he mentally kicked himself.

"What—"

"They kidnapped you. Do you remember anything?"

"Just pain,"


	34. Chapter 34

I need a beta. If anyone is interested, PM me.

Merlin sat for a few minutes, thinking.

"What are you—" Arthur began.

"Where are they?" Merlin voice was filled with loathing.

"Trapped in some magic cage you made," Arthur looks at him puzzled, before realizing, "Wait!" Merlin didn't listen, getting up in pure fury. Arthur pulled him back.

"What? They deserve it,"

"Don't sink to their level,"

"No, there level would be torturing someone with a knife. They deserve some hurt,"

"I order you not to,"

"I don't care,"

"I am the prince!"

"I have to do this! Let go!" Merlin's eyes glowed gold, and he pushed Arthur away.

Next drabble is some serious bamf! Squee!


	35. Chapter 35

He stomped over to the girls. He glowered, raising his hand slowly.

"You attacked me. You attacked me because I saved the prince from your brother. In that way, you may as well have attacked the prince. In doing so, you earned my rage,"

They cowered in the cage, knowing they were defenseless, begging for pity.

"Why should I give you pity? Would you have extended that pity to me?"

They fell silent.

"Didn't think so. Taika and Mara, you have committed treason to Camelot and for that I sentence you to death," His eyes glowed gold and they screamed.

Not sure if it would've been treason, if they aren't citizens, but it sounded good. Any opinions? You have to wait for more bamf until I get 6 reviews.


	36. Chapter 36

So, not the amount of reviews I wanted, but I don't really care, I'm posting this anyway.

He muttered incomprehensibly under his breath, gold shooting from his eyes.

"I won't stoop so low as to torture you. I am not you. You get a quick death, as an unearned gift," He rose his hand, and directed the light. It shot right at their hearts. With a final scream of terror they died.

Merlin calmly walked back to Arthur, "ready?" he asked, as though nothing had happened.

"But, you, huh?" Arthur asked confused.

"They won't trouble us anymore. And if others do, I'll deal with it. Don't worry.

Arthur swore he'd never get on the warlock's bad side.

Not my best work, but I can't think of a way to end the story, so they're just walking back to Camelot. I'm bad with endings, but I don't really like this anymore and I think I'm sticking FAR away from drabbles in the near future (writing them at least).


End file.
